


"I miss you pb and j"

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) Loves Peanut Butter and Jelly, Digestion, Food, Human Cas and pb and j, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Vore, stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: Cas is human now and named Steave and the newly human Cas eats a peanutbutter and jelly sandwitch, and doesn't relize, and is unaware that his sandwich is cursed and is actually alive, because something strange and supernatural happened to his sandwichand his sandwich has feelings wants to be eaten in human Cas, but food can't talk but Steave's peanut butter and jelly sandwitch sure has stong feelings for Steave and about getting eaten by SteaveThis is peanut butter and jelly's perspective of being eaten by human CasPeanut butter and jelly gets eaten, vored and digested by human Cas





	"I miss you pb and j"

On his first day as a human human Cas was now named Steve and Steave was hungery so Steave made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwitch.

Steave carefully crafted made himself a delicious tasting peanut butter and jelly sandwitch for his lunch break, with love and care.

Steave was unaware the jelly ingredient he used to make his sandwich was supernatural magic and brings his sandwich to life, but sandwitchs can't walk or talk but they do have feelings however.

Steave dresses his naked sandwitch and wrapped up his sandwich in a clear plastic bag with care and took his sandwich with him to work

It was now Steave's big lunch break it was finally lunch time, Steave clocked out and took his lunch break

Steave went to take his big lunch break to eat his sandwich, Steave grabbed his paper lunch bag, took out his sandwich

Unwrapping his lunch the peanut butter and jelly sandwitch now sees the light of day shinning on it's naked bready body and peanut butter and jelly is happy to see it's daddy Steave 

Steave grips the sandwich tightly in his grasp the sandwich feels the warmth of Steave's hands and the strength Steave's ferm grip

The the fresh sents of peanut butter fill Steave's nostrils triggering a growling reaction to activate inside his stomach.

Steave's stomach rumbled, really loud, Steave's large lunch sat before him

Steave held the sandwich in his, warm hands and staired at his masterpiece sandwich intensively

Strave and Peanut butter and jelly were stairing into eachothers eyes deeply with a hungry look in the newly human's eyes.

"well pb and j, i guess it's time to eat you"

peanut butter and jelly was overwhelmed and overjoyed it was finally time to get eaten and nursih Steave's body

Strave starts bringing the supernatural sandwich cloder to his face, to his lips like a kiss and into his warm, wet mouth

Steave widened his jaw and pushing the beautiful sandwich past his parted pink lips and his pearly white teeth

Strave bit down onto the goofy, peanut butter and sitting in the middle of soft, fresh baked slices of white bread

Trearing it apart, taking a big bite out of it, ripping off a peice of his sandwich with his front teeth

Chomping down on the peice of his special sandwich and chewing it up, mixing it with warm, wet, slimy, gooey, thick slimy, saliva 

"Mmmm" Steave smiled and moaned in pleasure at the delicious flavors of the creamy peanutbutter, and the sweetness of the grape jelly, dancing on the taste buds on his toung

Tasting every molecules, and finally enjoying food as humans did

Steave then swallowed down his sandwich

Swallowing down his gullet, as tight throat mussels squeezing them pushing the mushy wet, bread, food down his esophagus

Tight muscular, warm, wet, slimy, pink walls of the muscular fleshy tube, surround the sandwich, pushing the contents of the sandwich down Steave's esophagus

The sandwitch was then entering Steave's stomach and it lands inside Steve's stomach with a big wet plop, and thump

Hitting the bottom of the ex angel's stomach, the newly human's stomach

The sandwich slides inside, landing inside Steave's stomach and sits in the ex angel's stomach filling Steave's belly with nursihment

The bits of food were surrounded by tight, pink, fleshy, warm, wet, slimy, muscular, rigged belly walls of the ex angel's stomach

The sandwich sat in the sack like organ listening to the thumping rhythm of the newly human's beating heart

While filling Steave's empty belly with full nursihment and protein

Steave washed down the peanut butter and jelly sandwitch that was a little dry, thick, stuck to the back of his throat and hard to swallow down, stuck in the newly human's esophagus, Steave was washing his lunch down with a ice cold soda

The sweetened carbonated beverage caused a mysterious new event to occur in Steave's stomach, the carbon bubbles filled up, and bloated Steave's belly, making Steave's stomach rumble with gas

A gassy reaction occurred from indide his bubbly belly

Steave's stomach was really gassy, full of swallowed air bubbles 

Human Cas then felt a bloated feeling fill, buliding up inside forming inside his stomach

The gas bubbles were growing bigger and rounder, rising up his esophagus

The bubbles made their way to the back of his throat and came out of his mouth

Steave let out loose, a big, loud, gassy belch

out came a, erupted an explosive supernatural victorious, champion, satisfied, victory burp in tyramph and relief erupted from his stomach and left his mouth

"Excuse me" human Cas said embarrassed by the gassy reaction that came out of him

Steave burped and pats his stomach happily and rubbed his belly satisfied with his lunch

"That's much better, that's just what I needed to do"

Peanut butter and jelly sandwitchs always made Steave so happy

Steave looks down into his empty hand nothing was there, nothing was left

Now the peanut butter and jelly sandwitch was all gone 

"That hit the spot"!  


Steave smiles and said

"i miss you pb and j" 

"but now you will always be apart of me"

Steave pats, slaps his stomach, and rubs the tiny bluge on his stomach and chuckles, moans happily to himself patting his belly and rubbing his stomach 

Contents of the ex angel's stomach started to fill with hot, digestive juices, fluids were leaking out of the walls of Steave's stomach, filling Steave's stomach with a pool of hot bubbling digestive juices 

and obnoxious oders, pungent sents of stinky rotten food smells fill the air and gas bubbles were building up inside his belly gassy gut rumbling extra loud 

The sandwich peices were now floating in a pool of gastric hot, bubbling liquids, acids slushing around inside the newly human's belly

Steve's stomach slushes and churns the sandwich  


Steave can hear the many new noisey gurgles and rumbles pf digestion in his very noisey grumbling stomach 

Steave's stomach gurgles as the sandwich was digesting inside his stomach

Human Cas learns about digestion in his stomach and how the human digestive system works after consuming food 

Steave massages his stomach to help him digest his lunch, rubbing his hands across his tummy pushing in on his belly, rubbing his stomach in soothing calm circles all over his skinny belly

Steve's stomach churns slushing and gurgling noises admitted from inside his stomach as the food was being digested, and dissolving, being broken down into smaller pecies

breaking apart melting into mushy gunk paste of soupy mixture of paste and bubbling liquids of digestive fluids and stomach acids, gastic juices digestive emzines, digestive juices, inside Steve's churning stomach 

Mixing the mushy contents with more digestive juices and mussels were contracting the contents, grumbling, noisey rumbling and gurgling noises continue to digest pb and j

as steave's stomach makes quick work of his beloved pb and j

Pushing the digested food contents of his stomach into his small intestines through Steave's intestines in his digestive system

The ex angel's stomach was digesting the sandwich absorbing the nutrients of the sandwich in Steave's small intestines

Steave's intestines musscular fleshy walls were contracting, Steave's gut was gurgling waterly and rumbling as his body was digesting his lunch moving through the ex angel's intestines

Pb and j enters Steave's large intestines and travels through until Steve's sandwich finally reaches it's destination at the end of Steave's intestines, gi track  


Steve's intestines rumble, Steave has bad gas and Steave's gassy gut rumbles and Steave farts loudly in the bathroom

Steve relives himself in the bathroom pushing out a stool that once was his pb and j sandwich

Steave flushed the toilet as Steve's stool was flushed down the drain and peanut butter and jelly was gone forever

"Goodbye pb and j"

Steave then gos home and makes himself another pb and j sandwich this time with grape jam


End file.
